Back For You
by lesley99
Summary: Sasuke yang bimbang pada perasaannya pada Sakura setelah meninggalkan Konoha. Entahkah ia akan kembali atau ia tetap akan menahan perasaannya demi membalaskan dendamnya. /songfic/ /SasuSaku pair/ RnR please?


**Back For You**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Back For You © One Direction**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Semi-canon, Songfic, SasuSaku pair**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction**

Sasuke yang bimbang pada perasaannya terhadap Sakura setelah meninggalkan Konoha. Entahkah ia akan kembali, atau ia tetap akan menahan perasaannya demi membalaskan dendamnya.

Enjoy! 

_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there_

Sore itu cukup cerah. Sasuke berjalan di tengah sebuah hutan dan akhirnya memutuskan duduk di bawah naungan sebatang pohon. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tapi yang ia dapatkan bukanlah istirahat yang tenang sebagaimana yang dibayangkannya. Begitu dia menutup matanya, yang nampak di pikirannya hanyalah bayangan akan Sakura, sang gadis musim semi yang kini tidak berada lagi di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk melupakan Sakura, semuanya sia-sia saja. Karena setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, bayangan akan gadis itu tetap akan muncul.

_I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha pun, disaat ia berjalan-jalan di tempat umum, di tengah keramaian biasanya ia akan selalu menemukan Sakura yang berjalan di dekatnya, meski gadis itu sendiri belum tentu menyadarinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura dimana-mana.

_I'm watching you from the stage, yeah, your smile is on every face now_

Hidup ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai sebuah panggung. Begitu orang sering berkata. Sebuah panggung yang memainkan drama kehidupan kita. Salah satu hal yang bisa membuat hidup Sasuke berwarna adalah Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya, senyuman Sakura. Namun ketika Sasuke telah pergi dan tak ada lagi Sakura yang menemani di sisinya, Sasuke merasakan kekosongan dalam hari-harinya. Bahkan kadang ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia berdelusi atau bukan. Ia seolah bisa melihat senyuman Sakura di wajah orang lain.

_But everytime you wake up, you're hearing me say, goodbye._

Pagi yang cerah. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan perasaan gadis bermata _emerald _ itu. Yang benar saja, dia bahkan baru bangun tidur. Tapi yang terngiang di telinganya lagi-lagi kalimat itu._ "Selamat tinggal Sakura."_, suara khas pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu kembali terdengar di benaknya. Entah mengapa, tapisetiap kali Sakura bangun dari mimpinya, yang ia ingat hanyalah suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

_Baby, you don't have to worry, i'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you. Lately, i've been going crazy, so i'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

Dari waktu ke waktu, Sasuke benar-benar merasa kacau. Dia bimbang karena adanya perasaan aneh itu. Perasaan yang menyebabkan ia terus teringat pada sang gadis merah muda. Apakah ia harus kembali? Sasuke hanya mempertanyakan satu hal. Mengapa perasaan ini bahkan bisa mengalahkan rasa keinginanku untuk membalas dendam? Mengapa?

_I've never been so, into somebody before_

Tidak. Tidak pernah. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan aneh macam ini kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi sekacau ini. Hanya Sakura juga yang dapat menyentuh dan menggerakkan hatinya. Sejak dulu, dan bahkan sampai saat ini, hanya Sakura seoranglah yang dapat melakukannya.

_And everytime we both touch, i only want more_

Jika ditanya, Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lupa kapan ia pertama kali merasakan sentuhan lembut dari kulit gadis bersurai pendek warna merah muda itu. Namun satu hal tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Rasa hangat dan menenangkan yang dirasakannya ketika Sakura menyentuh indera perabanya dengan lembut selamanya tidak akan ia lupakan.

_So tell me nothing is gonna change, yeah, and you wont ever walk away, yeah_

Sasuke sebenarnya diam-diam berharap. Berharap agar perasaan Sakura terhadap dirinya tidak akan pernah berubah, dan masih sama seperti saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke untuk mencegah pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan desanya. Dia juga tetap berharap jika suatu hari nanti ia kembali, Sakura masih tetap akan menunggunya dan selalu ada untuknya.

_Even though every night, you'll know what i'll say, goodbye._

Sakura tahu, dia pasti tetap akan menunggu hingga Sasuke kembali. Ia yakin pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pasti akan melakukannya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang jelas apa yang dapat membuatnya begitu yakin akan hal tersebut. Sekalipun bayangan akan Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal itu masih melekat jelas dalam ingatannya setiap malam, tapi yang ia ketahui, ia pasti akan menunggu saatnya hingga Sasuke kembali dan berada di sisinya lagi.

_Baby you don't have to worry, i'l be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you. Lately, i've been going crazy, so i'm coming back, yeah i'm coming back, for you._

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak perlu ragu ataupun khawatir lagi. Sekarang ia bisa yakin. Ya, ia tak perlu terus cemas dan menunggu dalam bayangan ketidakpastian yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Karena, Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini ia nantikan sudah kembali. Kembali untuk dirinya seorang, meski ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

**Fin.**

**A/N : Hai, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Maaf kalau fic nya masih kurang memuaskan. Saya masih author baru di sini dan ini fic pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, dan saya mohon bimbingan dan saran dari semuanya agar fic saya yang selanjutnya bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Terakhir, review please? **


End file.
